Lomba Gerak Jalan?
by AkaKurai Bara no Hana
Summary: Naruto dkk disuruh Yamato untuk ikut Lomba Gerak Jalan. Mereka mengeluh, tapi nanti diancam jadi ranking paling bawah di setiap ujian, terpaksalah mereka menerimanya. Apakah berjalan lancar? Fic ini dipublish setelah mengahadapi ujian. Mind to RnR?
1. OC!

**LOMBA GERAK JALAN?**

Disclaimer: pasti dah pada tau kan?

Chapter 1 **OC!**

Hallo minna-san..! uda lama ga ketemu nih, kanggeeennn… *peluk-peluk,dihajar*.

Lowongan OC dibukan nih! Ayo pada daftar..! ini fanfic pertama Rika yang ada OCnya, sebelumnya sih.. *ngelirik sekilas*. Dan di fanfic yang ini MC (Main Chara) -nya gak Cuma Akatsuki, tapi ALL!

OC yang ikut gerak jalan:

Yang Cewe : 4 orang

Yang Cowo : 4 orang

OC yang jadi penyemangat Naruto dkk:

Yang Cewe : 4 orang

Yang Cowo : 2 orang

OC yang jadi pengawas lomba:

Juri Penilaian Start : ce/co 3 orang (karena duanya Akatsuki)

Juri Kekompakan : ce/co 1 orang (karena satunya Akatsuki)

Juri Kecepatan : ce/co 1 orang (karena satunya Akatsuki)

Juri Penilaian Finish : ce/co 1 orang

Wasit Start : ce/co 1 orang

Yak! Cukup sekian! Cara daftarnya:

Daftar (spasi) OC / nama / nama lowongan OC / gender / umur / ciri-ciri

Contoh:

Daftar OC Rika no Itara Akatsuki / Juri Kekompakan Itara / Cewe / 13 tahun / rambut merah panjang diiket

Kalo mau usul OC yang lain boleh, tapi jangan soal pairing karena disini ga ada pairing *dikubur idup2*

Sekalian, cara uptade multichap gimana yah? #tamblon (tampang bloon)

**Arigatou!**


	2. OC! Bagian 2

**LOMBA GERAK JALAN?**

Disclaimer: siapa yang gak tau coba?

Chapter 2 **OC! Bagian 2**

Hyaaa….! Tiba-tiba fanfic ini terbelangkai..! *author stress* ya ampun, maavkan Rika yang pemalas ini… *yang lain pada ngasih deathglare*

Lowongan OC masih ada, karena ada yang belum daftar. Daripada lupa lagi siapa yang sudah masuk, Rika umumin dulu deh… semoga ga ada yang melupakan fanfic yang super duper gaje ini..! *senyum ala Lee (?)*

Yang Ikut Gerak Jalan:

Cewe : Energy, Sayaka, Aruta, Gladys, Ruii (lupa bilang kalo gerak jalan yang cewe OCnya 5… -,-")

Cowo : Kioku, Crimson, (kurang 2)

Yang Jadi Penyemangat Naruto dkk:

Cewe : Seki, Yurina, (kurang 2)

Cowo : (belum ada)

Yang Jadi Pengawas Lomba:

Juri Penilaian Start : (belum ada)

Juri Kekompakan : Riasy (cewe)

Juri Kecepatan : Mokona (cewe)

Juri Penilaian Finish : Yume (cewe)

Wasit Start : Ryuu (cewe)

Balasan review yang mau Rika balas (?) *dibantai*:

Hiruma Enma 01 : rrr… juri penilaian finishnya sudah ada. Mau daftar yang lain? *sembunyi di kolong meja*

misscaramel : oke, nanti Rika coba… ^.^b

IceChoLatteBerryCream : maav ya, Rika jadiin penyemangat.. -,-"

Gladys Sabaku no Hyuuga : iye baka! Mending lo sekarang bikin fic lo. Akun kosong pula! Ato, buat gue aja yah? *sifat asli kluar* #evil smile

Angle Ruii : ano, Ruii terlalu bersemangat nih… (Naruto: yang pasti jangan ketularan autisnya author ini ya! , Author: *gemplang Naru pake piring (?)* diem aje lo!)

Shizuka-chan : wah, maav ya! Uda keisi. Mau daftar yang lain?

Namikaze urryu ga bisa login : critanya bales ripiu nih? *digaplok* ah, Kouga jadi apa yah disini? *garuk2 kepala yang memang ada ketombenya*

Oke! Itulah balasan review dari readers. Untuk yang belum daftar ato daftar yang perannya sudah keisi, daftar dengan cara 'silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya'.

Oh ya, satu pesan dari Rika yang cantik manis _cyut_ ini *dibantai reader n author lain* yang uda daftar bisa masukin sifatnya ato hobinya gak? Takut ga sama kaya yang dipikirannya readers… (Naruto: bilang aja lo males mikir! *langsung ngebirit* , Author: *lempar tombak ke Naru*)

**Arigatou!**


	3. Training!

Hai! Kembali jumpa dengan Aka! Masih ingat fic Aka yang ini? Pasti ingat! *maksa*. Oh ya, bagi yang sudah daftar waktu itu, Aka umumin dulu daripada bingung. Maaf bagi yang tidak diasukkin, bisa daftar lain kok... ^^

Satu lagi, sekarang pennamenya AkaKurai Bara no Hana. Pemiliknya pun sekarang ada 2 (ini asli! Bagi yang ga percaya ya gak apa-apa). Satunya Aka, satunya lagi Kurai. Mau tahu lebih detail tinggal lihat di profil.

Maaf banyak bacot. Kurai, bacain geh!

_Iya bawel!_

.

Yang Ikut Gerak Jalan:

Cewe : Energy, Sayaka, Aruta, Gladys, Ruii

Cowo : Kioku, Crimson, Haito, Kouga (_maaf, karena OC penyemangat naruto dkk udah ada, gue pindah kesini..._)

Yang Jadi Penyemangat Naruto dkk:

Cewe : Seki, Yurina, Victoria, Ichigo

Cowo : Toudou, Ryuki

Yang Jadi Pengawas Lomba:

Juri Penilaian Start : Rani, Hiruma, (_kurang__ 1 neh! Buruan daftar!)_

Juri Kekompakan : Riasy (cewe)

Juri Kecepatan : Mokona (cewe)

Juri Penilaian Finish : Yume (cewe)

Wasit Start : Ryuu (cewe)

.

_Ya, hanya segitu yang dimasukin. Si Aka katanya minta maaf karena ada yang gak dimasukin. Gue sih cuma nyatet yang ikut doang. Silahnya nikmati fic gaje Aka ini... (_hei!_)_

* * *

><p>AkaKurai Bara no Hana Present...<p>

**.**

**LOMBA GERAK JALAN?**

Chapter 3 **Training!**

Disclaimer:

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lomba Gerak Jalan **© **AkaKurai Bara no Hana  
><strong>

Summary:

**Naruto dkk disuruh Yamato untuk ikut Lomba Gerak Jalan. Mereka mengeluh, tapi nanti diancam jadi ranking paling bawah di setiap ujian, terpaksalah mereka menerimanya. Apakah berjalan la****ncar?**

Warning:

**OC, OOC (maybe), typo or typo's or miss typo's****, dll**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"NANI?" suara teriakan memenuhi ruang olahraga Sekolah Konohagakuen yang disebabkan oleh anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan dengan tidak elitnya hingga mengharuskan beberapa orang yang lewat menutup telinganya mereka demi keselematan indera pendengaran mereka.

"ga usah pake teriak napa?" orang –atau guru– berambut coklat yang dulunya berprofesi menjadi tukang kayu ini menjitak kepala anak didiknya dengan penuh keniatan yang –kembali– membuat anak didiknya tadi meringis kesakitan dengan penuh kesengsaraan.

"ta-tapi, itukan mendadak sekali," kata pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang mengalahkan sinar matahari, mata _aquamarine_nya yang mirip bentangan laut yang luas, 3 garis di pipinya yang mi—oke jangan dilanjutkan, memakan waktu— dengan tampang memelasnya.

"itu benar.." sambung gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu sambil mengantupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan memasang wajah yang amat memelas. Dengan begitu dia seperti anak kecil yang tidak pernah diberi makan selama 1 bulan. Ah maaf, karena disebelahnya saya ada orang yang sedang dibicarakan dengan memasang kuda-kuda _shannaro_, terpaksa saya hentikan—masih sayang nyawa.

"tak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya kalian harus ikut!" sang guru yang diketahui bernama Yamato itu bersikeras menyuruh anak didik 'kebanggaannya' mengikuti lomba 'itu'. Anak-anak didiknya pun kembali pundung di masing-masing pojokan ruangan. Eh, ga sampai segitunya kok..

"jangan OOC seperti itu! Cepat berbaris!" perintah Yamato dengan kuah memuncrat dari mulutnya. Oh, ternyata dia lagi makan bakso yang dia beli di samping sekolah. Anak didiknya menyahut dengan tak niat.

Yamato mengamati mereka dengan seksama. Tinggi, cara berpakaian, kebersihan diamatinya dengan penuh keseksamaan. Anak didiknya –tepaksa– tegang gara-gara melihat tampang yang terkesan horror dari guru mereka.

Yamato mengambil papan nama anak-anak didiknya di mejanya, "untuk murid perempuan dulu. Temari Sabaku dan Ino Yamanaka di depan. Sakura Haruno dan Tenten di belakang Temari dan Ino. Hinata Hyuuga dan Angel Ruii di belakang Sakura dan Tenten. Hwang Energy dan Sayaka Minamoto di belakang Hinata dan Ruii. Lalu Aruta Namizuka dan Gladys di paling belakang." Kata Yamato panjang x lebar = luas. Bahkan orang-orang yang namanya disebut nyaris tidur jika tidak digebrak oleh Yamato.

Yamato melihat lagi papan dipengannya, lalu beralih ke para pemuda-pemuda kita ini, "lalu untuk murid laki-laki. Neji Hyuuga dan Rock Lee di depan. Sasuke Uchiha dan Shikamaru Nara di belakang Neji dan Lee. Naruto Uzumaki dan Gaara Sabaku di belakang Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Kioku Suishou dan Ash Crimson di belakang Naruto dan Gaara. Lalu Haito Khanakura dan Kouga Hajimete di paling belakang." Lanjut Yamato 2 x panjang + lebar = keliling.

Mari kita lihat ekspresi mereka masing-masing:

Temari : syok karena dapat paling depan.

Ino : sama seperti Temari.

Sakura : nangis sesegukan.

Tenten : diam.

Hinata : matanya terbelak, mulut agak menganga.

Ruii : nangis lebay.

Energy : ngambil komik yang ada di saku bajunya lalu dibaca.

Sayaka : tak terbaca.

Aruta : sama seperti Sayaka.

Gladys : nangis lebay bareng Ruii.

Neji : mematung.

Lee : kelihatan semangat sambil terus berkata, "huooo! Kobarkan semangat muda kaliaann!".

Sasuke : melotot ke arah Yamato.

Shikamaru : tidur.

Naruto : pundung di pojokan.

Gaara : melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil melotot ke arah Yamato.

Kioku : membaca buku yang-judulnya-saya tak-tahu.

Crimson : tak terbaca.

Haito : tenang-tenang aja, tapi innernya, 'mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku..?'

Kouga : sama seperti Crimson.

Yamato hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. 'segitunya kah mereka kalau menolak suswanto? What? Suswanto? Siapa lagi yang lewat di otak gue..' Yamato segera menggelengkan kepala—takut kalau ketularan virus gilanya murid-muridnya. Wah, saya cuma bercanda. Jadi tolong turunkan panci itu dari tangan kalian...

"ya ampun... kalian ini lebay sekali..." kata Yamato akhirnya. Entah sudah di rencanakan atau tidak semua langsung melempar _deathglare_ andalan masing-masing.

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Yamato, "DASAR TIDAK SOPAN!" Yamato menjitak kepala mereka dengan papan yang tadi ia bawa. Serempak mereka memegang kepala mereka yang terasa cenat-cenut. Loh—ini bukan SM*SH kan?

"besok kalian akan latihan jam 8. Sekarang kembali ke kelas kalian!" kata –atau tepatnya perintah– Yamato setelah melakukan sesi pidato singkat-padat-jelasnya tadi. Dengan terbirit-birit, pemuda dan pemudi ini kembali ke kelas mereka yang ternyata sekelas itu, kecuali Temari yang satu kelas di atas mereka.

"uh—maunya aku ga mau ikut. Katanya capek.." ujar Naruto yang berjalan di sebelah Gaara dengan tampang tak-niat-hidup-lagi. Gaara yang prihatin melihat sahabat karibnya yang benar-benar kelewatan OOC itu, menepuk pelan punggung Naruto bermaksud menenangkannya.

"lebih baik digunakan untuk tidur saja. Ck, _mendokusei_.." siapapun pasti tahu siapa yang mengucapkan itu. Benar sekali, Shikamaru yang digosipkan berpacaran dengan kakak kelasnya, Temari alias kakaknya Gaara—yang membuat Gaara murka. Hampir saja ia membunuh Shikamaru dengan pasirnya bila tidak ditahan Temari, Naruto, dan Sasuke saat itu.

"aku juga malas tahu—" sahut Sakura, Ino, Ruii, dan Sayaka berbarengan. Segera mereka kembali ke kelas mereka dan melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda tadi dengan _bad mood_ stadium akhir. Dengan begini, terlihatlah keOOCan mereka. Stop—saya ga mau cari mati disini.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya jam 8 pagi dan bukalah jam 8 malam –katanya Yamato kasian, nanti kedinginan–, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ruii, Energy, Sayaka, Aruta, Gladys, dan Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Kioku, Crimson, Haito, Arashi (OC) berbaris dengan rapi di lapangan sekolah karena tidak mau mencari perkara pada guru yang terkesan sangat horror itu.

"sudah kumpul semua?" tanya Yamato.

"sudah, Yamato-sensei~~" sahut semuanya.

"baiklah. Ayo berbaris seperti yang kukatakan kemari, dan jangan bilang lupa!" dengan buru-buru, keduapuluh murid itu kembali berbaris berurutan dan tak satupun yang lupa. Kurasa tadi pagi mereka telah mandi kembang tujuh rupa. Pantas dari tadi ada bau-bau yang—maaf saya ngebirit dulu ke toilet.

"dengan ini, latihan Lomba Gerak Jalan, dibuka!" Yamato menggunting pita merah yang membentang di pagar halaman Sekolah Konohagakuen. Anak didiknya melongo. Tak disangka, seorang 'Yamato Tenzo' lebih OOC dibanding aku, batin mereka dengan _sweatdrop_ stadium akut.

Yap, mereka diminta –atau tepatnya dipaksa– Yamato ikut Lomba Gerak Jalan. Dan yang namanya Gerak Jalan itu:

1. Tidak boleh makan dan minum,

2. Tidak boleh berhenti,

3. Tidak boleh berlari,

4. Harus berjalan sejauh 8 km, dan

5. Kalau ada yang terkapar di jalan yang lain harus tetap jalan.

Itulah yang membuat pemuda-pemudi yang kita cintai ini memelas dengan penuh penghayatan.

"udah, ga usah banyak bacot! Rute yang harus di tempuh bla bla bla…" Yamato kembali ke _image_ biasanya dan berpidato tentang rute yang harus ditempuh –kembali– membeliakkan anak didiknya. Mau bagaimana coba? Rutenya udah sejauh 8 km, berkelak-kelok lagi! Tapi untuk latihan pertama ini diberi keringanan. Mereka hanya disuruh berjalan sejauh 2 km. Mereka pun hanya tersenyum penuh penderitaan.

"sekian. Jalannya harus yang cepat. Jalan!" perintah Yamato. Pemuda dan pemudi ini segera berjalan cepat secepat yang mereka bisa melewati rute yang sudah diberitahu Yamato –dengan rapi dan kompak tentunya–. Sedangkan Yamato mengikuti mereka dengan menggunakan motor –yang mengundang protes mereka–.

"iih—sensei curang pake motor!" seru Ruii tak terima.

"laah—memang pengawas pakenya motor kok." Yamato menangkalnya. Mereka benar-benar menukuk wajah mereka kali ini. OOC kembali tampak di wajah mereka—baiklah, lupakan kata tadi.

Oh, coba perhatikan. Ada satu orang yang jalannya sangat tidak beraturan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kioku? Tampaknya ia sedang serius membaca sebuah buku yang-akhirnya-saya-tahu-judulnya-tapi-gak-boleh-dikasih-tahu-ke-siapa-siapa. Alhasil ia selalu menabrak orang di depannya, disampinnya, dan di belakangnya.

Anehnya, Yamato cuek saja.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Akhirnya latihan (nista) tersebut bisa selesai juga—setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan keduapuluh pemuda-pemudi kita tercinta dan tersayang. Menurut jam butut milik Lee yang sudah berumur 10 abad –neguk ludah sebentar– mereka latihan selama 1 jam penuh non stop. Setelah melewati rute yang dikatakan Yamato, mereka berakhir tergolek lemas di tanah layaknya cacing kepanasan ya—maaf, saya diancam oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"haa..ah.. ak-hir-nya nih la..tihan.. nis-ta bisa sele-sai juga.. haa..aahh…" kata Naruto terengah-engah. Ia dan yang lain sedang duduk di depan kelas sambil meminum air mineral yang telah disediakan Yamato. Mereka kembali berpikir sebenarnya Yamato itu tokoh antagonis atau prontagonis? Jawabannya—pikirkan sendiri.

"Kioku, lo gak bosen-bosen ya baca buku itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sejak pertama latihan tadi, Kioku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalan—terlalu sibuk membaca buku.

Kioku hanya diam.

"Kioku?" Sakura menarik-narik lengan baju Kioku.

Kioku tak merespon.

"Kioku?" tarikan Sakura semakin keras.

Kioku membalik halaman bukunya.

Dahi Sakura berkedut.

"eh teman-teman, menjauh yuk..." ajak Tenten. Ia melihat tanda _sirine_ berbahaya yang keluar dari kepala Sakura. Hinata sudah tahu sejak tadi, segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh Ruii yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Temari berusaha membangunkan Shikamaru. Ino lagi dandan di toilet. Gaara menarik Naruto menjauh. Haito dan Kouga sedang beli jajan di kafetaria. Energy, Sayaka, dan Aruta segera mengambil gelas plastik Aq*a sebanyak-banyaknya dan kabur. Crimson hanya ikut Gaara dan Naruto. Neji berusaha menenangkan Lee yang memberontak entah-untuk-apa. Gladys lagi menarik-narik lengan Ruii yang hanya bengong dengan Hinata di belakangnnya.

Setelah semuanya telah menemukan persembunyian masing-masing,

"KIOKU!" teriak Sakura tepat di telinga Kioku.

Sontak Kioku terlonjak kaget. Bukunya jatuh. Dengan dramatisnya, Kioku menatap Sakura tajam—setajam silet.

Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu jadi bergidik.

"a-apa lo lihat-lihat?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"HARUSNYA GUE YANG TANYA! APAAN LO GANGGUIN GUE?" bentaknya sambil mengangkat sebuah sabit raksasa yang bermata tiga—entah ia dapat dari mana.

"loh—itu bukannya sabit potong rumputnya Hidan, si tukang kebun? Kenapa dia bawa?" tanya Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"jadi penganut aliran sesat kali," tanggap Gaara acuh. Crimson memandang Kioku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak apa artinya.

Sakura terlihat sedang berlari-lari dari kejaran Kioku yang tengah mengayunkan sembarang sabit hasil curian itu. Sakura berlari ke seluruh penjuru, tak peduli apa yang ditabraknya—meja, kursi, pot, guci, tiang, tembok, papan reklame, sampai kapal pun ditabraknya. Eh, itu berlebihan—mana ada kapal di darat? Kecuali kapal kertas?

Setelah sesi 'pembantaian' selesai dengan berakhirnya Sakura di UKS karena dengan suksesnya tersandung kucing lewat dan nyusruk ke dalam tong sampah, mereka kembali ke kelas mereka. Tapi sebelum itu, mereka harus ganti baju seragam –kata Yamato kalau tidak ganti baju nanti ada bau semriwing-semriwing gitu–.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Pada hari kedua setelah latihan (nista) pertama…

"eh eh—menurut lo hari ini bakal latihan gak?" tanya Sayaka saat mereka berduapuluh (ceritanya lagi bekumpul) berjalan bersama sambil menyenggol-nyenggol pinggang Naruto dengan sikutnya –kalau pakai kaki gak sopan katanya–.

"au ah gelap." Jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh. Hari ini dia lagi _bad mood_ stadium akut. Dirumah, dia bangun kesiangan, dibanguninnya pakai disambit sapu sama Kushina segala, makan tahu-tahu ada lalat masuk ke mulutnya pas lagi mangap –yang sempat buat Naruto sekarat–, terus tali sepatunya _ngeruwet_ sampai jarinya ikutan _ngeruwet_, pas turun dari mobil jatuh pula. Gaara sama Neji yang melihat Naruto jatuh dari mobilnya –karena kebetulan lewat– cuma prihatin tanpa ada niat menenangkan.

Ruii melihat Naruto dengan heran. Karena penasaran, Ruii bertanya tanpa mengerti situasi, "lo kenapa? Muka udah jelek kalau suntuk gitu tambah jelek tau." Katanya polos. Mendengar perkataan Ruii, Naruto memasang wajah paling angker. Orang yang berada dekat Naruto langsung menjaga jarak mereka –takut ada api keluar dari tubuhnya dari keturunan kakak sepupunya yang suka percobaan aneh bin bahaya—setidaknya itu menurut Naruto–.

"jahat banget sih lo pade. Tenangin gue kek, apa kek..."kata Naruto sewot. Yang lain langsung berbisik-bisik. Naruto sih cuek saja—mungkin terkena penyakit cuek Sasuke cap pan—Sas, jangan bunuh saya, cuma bercanda kok.

Setelah berbisik-bisik ria, mereka memandang Naruto. Naruto membalasnya seakan berkata 'apa-lo-lihat-lihat-emang-gue-calon-artis-tapi-gagal-gara-gara-gue-kecakepan-dari-bawah'. Yang mengerti tatapannya hampir muntah, tapi pas dimengerti seluruhnya mereka setengah mati menahan tawa mereka. Andai saja sekarang belum masuk—pasti mereka sudah tertawa layaknya setan yang lagi nonton OVJ. Tunggu—tapi gak mungkin ya?

Setelah hidup-hidupan –iyaaa... mati-matian yang bener– menahan tawa mereka, mereka pun membalas perkataan Naruto, "iya, kek. Kakek mau apa? Makan, minum, tidur, atau nongkrong di WC?" kata mereka berbarengan. Pertigaan muncul di pelipis Naruto. Yang lain sih sudah siap-siap kabur.

"KALIAANN!" dengan bantuan toa sekolah yang entah dapat dari mana, Naruto berteriak yang dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin. Loh—memang iklan rokok ya? Waaa... Jangan timpuk saya pakai panci..

**x**

**x**

**x**

Yamato yang tengah menunggu mereka di lapangan sejak tadi tampak sedang tertidur. Terbukti dengan adanya gelembung keluar dari mulutnya. Glek—mati saya..

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang panjang –setidaknya menurut para peserta gerak jalan– karena sempat berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah untuk menghindari kejaran Naruto dalam mode Kyubi. Naruto hanya bisa ditenangkan jika Gaara sudah mengeluarkan mode Shukakunya—yang langsung membuat nyali Naruto menciut. 'bahkan Gaara lebih mengerikan dibanding aku..' pikir Naruto. Gaara menyeringai. Entah kenapa yang lain ikut bergidik. Mungkin memang dari sananya Gaara sudah mengerikan, ya? Eits.. tidak bisa. Gue siram pake air, tau rasa lo! Hahaha..! –akhirnya disabaku Gaara–.

Dengan 5L (Lemah, Letih, Lesu, Lelah, Lapar) yang sudah pangkat melebih akut, mereka berjalan menuju lapangan. Tapi yang sebenarnya paling 5L itu minus Naruto, Gaara, dan Energy—secara mereka punya tenaga seperti monster. Huuaaa... selamatkan saya dari kejaran para kucing kelaparan itu!

Setelah keduapuluh pemuda-pemudi kita yang tercinta dan tersayang ini berjalan—atau lebih tepatnya berlari-larian, akhirnya mereka sampai di lapangan. Saat sampai di tengah lapangan, mereka cengok.

Bagaimana tidak cengok? Di hadapan mereka kini, Yamato tengah tertidur dengan gelembung keluar dari hidungnya, lalu ngiler, sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang. Gaara dan Temari lebih cengok lagi—seperti mengenal boneka yang tengah dipeluk Yamato itu. Yang lain bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air liur. Sakura, Ruii, Sayaka, dan Gladys mengeluarkan HP mereka dan mulai protet sana protet sini. Bahkan para **fujoshi** yang lain sudah mimisan dan hampir pingsan kalau tidak segera ditahan oleh pasangan masing-ma—rrr… gak jadi deh..

"Yamato-sensei!" Gaara berteriak sekuat tenaga tepat di telinga Yamato. Yamato yang masih asyik dengan mimpinya, terlonjak dan langsung memanjat tiang bendera. Tingkahnya kali ini benar-benar membuat kesembilanbelas –Gaara tidak masuk– murid didiknya sweatdrop.

'tumben Gaara ngomong pake tanda seru segitu banyaknya?' batin yang lain.

"turun lo!" Gaara menunjuk Yamato dengan jari tengahnya. Kioku yang mengetahui hal itu, segera mengganti jari tangan Gaara dari jari tengah ke jari telunjuk.

Temari mengeluarkan kipas besarnya yang entah kapan dia bawa. Shikamaru di sebelahnya mundur teratur—takut tiba-tiba dia yang kena imbasnya. Gaara mengeluarkan pasirnya, lalu menyuruhnya bergerliya di tubuh Yamato. Tentu saja itu membuat Yamato kegelian dan tak sadar telah melepaskan pengangannya pada tiang. Alhasil, ia terjatuh 'indah' dan nyungsep dengan posisi yang sangat amat tidak elit. Bagai terjatuh di tengah kandang singa—setidaknya itu bukan bagai siapa-siapa. Ya ampun… kapan saya selalu selamat sampai _fic_nya selesai? Masa setiap saat selalu dilempar benda-benda-yang-bersalah?

_Itu sih salah lo sendiri, BakaKa!_

Nah, ngapain lo nongol di fic gue? Lo kan dah punya tugas sendiri.

_Suka-suka gue dong. Lo gak berhak ngelarang gue!_

Lha, jangan marah-marah di fic gue dong! Sana pergi! Syuh, syuh...

_Emang gue kucing?_

Maaf atas gangguan diatas. Mari kita lanjutkan...

Yamato akhirnya terjatuh dari puncak tiang bendera lapangan upacara _or_ apapun itu. Posisinya sangatlah tidak elit, kepala lebih dulu 'menghunjam' _paving_ lapangan amatlah sangat keras. Setelah mendarat dengan –tidak– selamat, Yamato pingsan dengan posisi menungging. Di kepalanya muncul _bakpao_ yang tak patut dimakan.

Gaara segera mengambil boneka yang masih ada di pelukan Yamato, lalu langsung _ngebirit_ ke toilet. Gaara segera mencuci boneka 'malang' itu agar terbebas dari kuman-kuman yang disebabakan oleh iler Yamato, lalu kembali menuju teman-temannya.

"habis ngapain lo, Gaar?" tanya Crimson. Ia menunjuk sebuah benda basah yang ada dipegangan Gaara.

"nyuci." Jawab Gaara _simple_.

"APAAA?" teriak Naruto lebay, alhasil ia dijitak para laki-laki minus Gaara. Naruto pun sampai jongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"gak usah selebay itu bisa kan?" tanya Gladys sewot.

"memang buat apa dicuci?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"karena boneka itu punya..."

Semua mata –kecuali Yamato yang masih pingsan– mengarah pada asal suara, yaitu Temari.

"punya..."

Mengarah Gaara.

"seseorang..."

Kembali Temari.

"yang..."

Gaara.

"bernama..."

Temari.

Dan sejak kapan duo Sabaku ini menjadi dramatis seperti ini?

"..."

Setelah lama berdiam, mereka berdua melanjutkan,

"Kankurou Sabaku."

Semua cengok. WHAT THE H*LL? Masa sudah besar masih main boneka? Begitulah isi pikiran ketujuhbelas anak disana. Tujuh belas?

"Kankurou? Siapa tuh?"

Ruii.

Ruii yang mengatakan itu.

Semua mata memandang Ruii.

"apa?"

_Sweatdrop__._

Mereka tak tahu harus menyahut Ruii atau tidak.

** x**

**x**

**x**

Setelah Yamato sadar dan semua sembuh dari _sweatdrop_, mereka pun latihan.

"Yamato-sensei... masa kita latihan lagi?" keluh Sakura –yang sudah keluar dari UKS– diiringi tatapan memohon dari murid lainnya.

"gak ada keluhan. Kali ini kalian akan latihan 4 km." ujar Yamato tanpa beban sama sekali.

"WTF?" teriak mereka histeris.

"gak usah pake teriak bisa kan?" teriak Yamato tak mau kalah. Mereka menjitak kepala mereka dengan motornya. Waa... tidak mungkin ya?

"iya sensei~~~ kita lakukan..." seru mereka lemas.

"AYO, KORBANKAN SEMANGAT MUDA KALIAN!" seru Lee. Dengan itu, ia mendapat _deathglare_ dari yang lain. Lee bungkam.

"ehem... baiklah. ayo mulai!"

Semua mulai berjalan.

Ah, lihatlah Kioku. Ia kembali membaca buku, tapi berbeda judul.

Sakura memucat wajahnya saat mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu.

Gladys sedang mendengar musik dengan _headsheat_nya dari HP.

Naruto makan ramen cup. Ha? Ini hebat.

Ruii masih berpikir siapa Kankurou.

Lee nyengir 5 jari sehingga giginya yang kinclong itu menjadi 'cling'. Orang terdekatnya segera memakai kacamata hitam.

Temari dan Gaara berwajah angker, sehingga semua berjaga jarak.

Ino dandan.

Tenten ngerumpi bareng Aruta dan Energy.

Yamato sedang menelepon seseorang.

Neji bingung—sebenarnya niat latihan atau tidak?

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

* * *

><p><em>Gimana? Super gaje kan?<em>

Emang lo bisa bikin fic kaya gini?

_Bisa. Gue gitu loh..._

Penyakit narsisnya kumat...

Nah, bagaimana Minna-san? Pasti gaje kan? Udah pendek, lama pula... gara-gara ujian Senin kemarin Aka ada ujian, Aka jadi pusing berat. Gah! Walaupun nilainnya memuaskan, tetep aja stress ngingetnya. Nah, untuk melepas kepenatan Aka bikin deh...

Di sekolah tadi ada masalah yang melibatkan Aka, tapi toh udah diurus orang lain...

Oh ya, barang kali ada yang mau saran OC lain, boleh. Misalnya jadi tukang sapu jalanan, pedagang bakso, walikota (?), atau semacamnya, boleh. Tapi datanya harus jelas. Kalau gak jelas, gak diterima *deathglare*

Maaf kurang memuaskan... *bow*

_Semoga dia stress beneran..._

Kurang ajar! *hajar Kurai*

.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
